Pokol
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Renji kapitányával és Rukiával az élők világában teljesít egy feladatot, mikor a hadnagy valami olyasmit les ki, amit nem lenne szabad. Egy rövid one-shot, belső monológ. Yaoi.


**Cím:** Pokol  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét, yaoi, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/1., belső monológ  
**Fejezetek száma:** 1  
**Szavak száma:** 770  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei  
**Párosítás:** ByakuyaxRukia, RenjixRukia (egyoldalú), ByakuyaxRenji (egyoldalú), RenjixShuuhei  
**Korhatár:** M/18+  
**Ismertető:** Renji kapitányával és Rukiával az élők világában teljesít egy feladatot, mikor a hadnagy valami olyasmit les ki, amit nem lenne szabad. Egy rövid one-shot, belső monológ.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** hentai (vagy ez nem számít annak?), yaoi, némi BDSM-fíling.  
**Spoiler:** -  
**Megjegyzés:** A változatosság kedvéért most egy kis yaoi...  
Adott a the GazettE Naraku című száma és sztikerami egy bolondos kis megjegyzése a dalszöveggel kapcsolatban... hát, valahogy ez sült ki ebből, mikor a múzsám múlt kedden lerohant... Így hát ajánlom sztikeraminak.

* * *

二人はとても奇麗だった  
「汚れ」を知りすぎてたから  
/the GazettE: 奈落/

* * *

Egybefonódó testek, karok, lábak, törzsek, arcok és ágyékok, váltott csókok mézzel kenegetett arcok között, harmadnapos izzadtság és a sperma átható szaga…

Tudom, nem kellene itt lennem, nem lenne szabad végignéznem, miképp szeretkeznek, hogyan egyesül két test és lélek. Tilos látnom, de ők ketten – külön-külön és együtt is – túl gyönyörűek, egyszerűen képtelen vagyok kisétálni innen, vagy legalább a szemem becsukni. Pedig nincs jogom ahhoz, hogy itt leskelődjek ahelyett, hogy jó katonaként végezném a rábízott feladatot - és minden bizonnyal tízezer apró darabban fogom végezni, ha kitudódik, hogy játszom a kukkolót.

Elhaló nyögés töri meg a csendet:

– Rukia… - Kuchiki-taichou hangja most a mélynél is mélyebb, a tulajdon húga teste által nyújtott kéjtől rekedt baritonjától a hideg futkos a hátamon, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy kellemetlen ez az érzés.

Bevallom, örülök, hogy hangszálai nem a halott feleség nevét rezgik. Eddig féltettem tőle Rukiát, nem akartam, hogy a kapitányom szemében ő csupán silány utánzat legyen, akivel a betölthetetlen űrt kívánja megtölteni… A helyettes csak helyettes, pótléka az eredetinek – s ha Kuchiki Byakuya nem képes őt önmagáért szeretni, hát közbe kell lépnem.

Bevallom, tartottam tőle, hogy valóban ki kell állnom a kapitány ellen, hiszen mindenki tudja, én vagyok a gyengébb kettőnk közül. Kétségbeesetten próbálom megközelíteni, elérni a szintjét, de mindhiába. S, azt hiszem, minél kétségbeesettebben próbálkozom, annál reménytelenebb elérnem a célt.

Emlékszem, mikor rájöttem, mi folyik kettejük között – Rukia egy nyelvbotlása elég volt hozzá, Byakuyának szólította Kuchiki-taichou-t -, ordítottam, törtem-zúztam kínomban, és végül valami sorsszerű istencsapásnak hála Hisagi-sempai ágyában kötöttem ki.

Dühösen téptem le ruháit, martam véresre ajkait, míg ő minden egyes durva érintést könnyes szemmel, majdhogynem némán, halkan nyögdécselve tűrt – fene sem gondolta, hogy ekkora mazochista -, remegett alattam, s ahogy beléhatoltam, háta kecses ívbe hajlott, akár a hattyúnyak. Sikoltott, s én is vele sikítottam, hiszen a fájdalom nem csak övé, enyém is volt – de így volt ez jó, így akartuk mindketten.

Ahogy kegyetlenül keféltem, vékony ujjai megtalálták az utat vállamhoz, és belém csimpaszkodott; a körmei felkaristolták bőrömet, égő, viszkető, vörös csíkokat hagyva a tetoválásom vonalai között, és vér csurgott le a hátamon.

Hihetetlenül szűk volt. Már az is fájt, ahogy benne mozogtam. De mindkettőnknek szüksége volt a fizikai fájdalomra, hogy tizenegy percre feledtesse velünk a lelki törést, amit a magány, a kétségbeesés, szerelmünk reménytelensége okozott.

Azt hiszem, ott és akkor kicsit beleszerettem Hisagiba, aki az ágyon, a lepedők között már nem a példaképeim egyike, nem sempai volt, csupán egy megtört lélek, épp úgy, mint én. Ő is elveszítette azt, akit szeretett, s én is – bár a körülmények mások, az eredmény ugyanaz: két magányos harcos, akit a párnák között nem a vágy, nem a szükség vezérel, hanem csupán kétségbeesetten próbál feledni. Ugyan csupán néhány percig tartott az egész, s nem volt benne semmi romantikus, nem volt valódi szeretkezés, csak mocskos szex, ami után nem maradt más, mint egy használt óvszer és tompán fájó, apró sebecskék, nekem sokat jelentett az az éjszaka.

De Hisagi… Nem keres, és ha véletlenül összefutunk Seireitei utcáin vagy a szükség úgy hozza, hogy át kell látogatnia a hatodik osztaghoz, kerüli a pillantásom. Bizonyára szégyelli mindazt, amit műveltünk – pedig valójában nincs mit szégyellnie.

Megint magamra maradtam, és ezért bámulom most a kapitányom és Rukiát, ahogy a két gyönyörű test bűnös élvezetben forr össze. Tudom, hogy szeretik egymást, de azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy korántsem idilli, harmonikus kapcsolat az övék – van valami bűnös felhangja, ami miatt kénytelenek titkolni, s azt hiszem, ez a titkolózás lassan szétválasztja őket. És én pontosan erre a pillanatra várok.

Rukia nekem a világot jelentette, és amikor a Kuchikik elvették tőlem, rádöbbentem, jobbá kell válnom, hogy egyáltalán megszólíthassam, s ha érinteni akarom, csókolni és ölelni, le kell győznöm Kuchiki Byakuyát.

Lehetetlen vállalkozás, de én minden áldott nap hajnaltól késő estig edzettem… mindhiába. Még csak megközelíteni sem tudom a kapitány szintjét, s azt hiszem, jól van ez így…

Olyan szépek ők ketten, ahogy a takarók között szeretkeznek! Rukia álláról a két pici melle közé csurog a verejték, egészen le a köldökéig, taichou haja kibontva, izzadtan tapad a hátára, s bár azt kívánom, bárcsak én is ott lehetnék kettejük között, hogy megtapasztaljam ezt a mérhetetlenül tisztának tűnő, tisztátalan eufóriát, ami körüllengi őket, tudom, hogy én mindent elrontanék.

Abarai Renji nem olyan gyönyörű, mint Kuchiki Byakuya és Rukia, ő csupán egy kivert kutya, egy mocskos utcagyerek. Egy vörös, tetovált kis senki, aki úgy hordja hadnagyi jelvényét, akárha gyémántokkal kirakott aranypalást lenne.

Nem rondíthatok bele a képbe: olyan tökéletes párt alkotnak, hogy szívem is belesajdul. Ideje mennem.

Talán megkeresem Hisagit, miután visszatértünk Seireiteibe ebből a világból. Megbeszélem vele a dolgokat – lehet, hogy csak azért van ilyen zavarban, mert a orgazmustól ködös elmém nem tudta irányítani a szám, mikor az kimondta az egyetlen szót, amit tilos lett volna:

_Szeretlek._


End file.
